


Надо нам вместе быть

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), kemenkiri



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Kid Fic, Mysticism, Внеконкурс, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Анастасии Кондратьевне Рылеевой снится тревожный сон...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Союз Спасения: Внеконкурс





	Надо нам вместе быть

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Навеяно упоминаниями «Анастасии-Варвары» и Анастасия Кузьмина рядом в командном чате.  
>  **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона - автора

Когда Настенька проснулась, сердце у нее колотилось, будто она долго-долго бежала. Но куда же, если она…. да, в своей кровати. Только вот в комнате еще темно, а значит, он может сюда прийти… кто – он? 

И тут она разом вспомнила, что видела во сне.

Там, как и сейчас, стояла зима, но это был не Петербург, не Батово1 (хоть она и не видала его зимой). Там, где она оказалась, просто не было ничего. Только поле, поднимающееся вверх, склоном, и снег на нем. И она посреди поля – вот так же, как уснула и проснулась теперь, в рубахе почти до пят… и в каких-то сапожках, потому что ноги снега не касались.

Было пасмурно и как-то сумрачно… и никого. Поэтому, когда на гребне появилась темная фигура, она не задумываясь пошла, проваливаясь в рыхлый снег: навстречу… Долго бы шла так, но это же сон, а потому – не успеешь устать – а он уже совсем рядом.

Незнакомый мужик с окровавленной головой. Или… не мужик, мундир у него – а голова, как у того кучера, на которого маменька велела не смотреть по осени – его кони понесли и опрокинули. Она еще спрашивала – он живой? А маменька не ответила.

Этот был… ну, живой, наверное, раз шел, потом остановился перед ней, опустился на корточки, пистолет вытащил из-за голенища (а может, мужик – разбойник все-таки?), посмотрел на него, будто удивился, и опустил дулом в снег… 

И стал ее уговаривал. На что? Ну так как же: уйти с ним! 

Она и не помнила всех слов, он все говорил, повторял, объяснял – об одном:

– Пойдем со мной. Туда пойдем, – махал рукой за гребень. – Ты Анастасия, я – Анастасий, видишь, как ладно вышло, надо нам вместе быть, пойдем, ты там не одна будешь, я тебя к братцу твоему отведу, к бабушке2… хочешь? Пойдем… что ж мне, одному уходить, а? 

И она даже во сне знала, что не надо ей туда, не хочется… Домой ей хотелось, но можно ли – просто взять и уйти оттуда домой?

Там она не знала ответа, и вот – проснулась здесь, как будто добежав. Но так и не успокоившись: а если придет снова? А если он – с собой уведет?

Нет, одной ей никак не справиться, надо маменьку позвать, или няню, няня сегодня не с ней сидела, а с маменькой, той нездоровилось, но что же делать, если теперь без них – никак?

Она выбралась из постели, дошла, все еще прислушиваясь, нет ли позади шагов, до двери (все более готовая – их услышать) и громко позвала: «Маменька!» 

Но пусто было в гостиной, как и должно быть среди ночи, и со стороны маменькиной комнаты ни звука, ни шороха… 

А вот у папеньки в кабинете свет через щель в дверях… Свет манил ее как спасение от пасмурного поля из сна, и Настенька сама не заметила, как оказалась у дверей и приоткрыла одну створку. 

В кабинете, конечно, был папенька, и занимался он своим папенькиным делом, при котором ей не велено было вовсе его тревожить. У него по большим столам лежал три доски, обтянутые холстом, на них – то стопками, то по одному – листы разной бумаги, а папенька бродил вдоль них, да так занятно: был он за пояс привязан к какой-то проволоке, и когда шел, то вдоль проволоки тянулась за ним свеча в подсвечнике3. Вот – подошел к какой-то стопке, похмурился, взял какой-то лист, и вдруг перевел с него взгляд прямо в двери – туда, где она стояла! – и громко произнес:

«Варвары!.. Как смеете вы…»

– Я не Варвара, – виновато ответила Настенька, – я маменьку ищу… 

И тут папенька моргнул, и взгляд у него стал совсем обыкновенный, только очень удивленный:

– Настенька, ты здесь?

Кому же он тогда сейчас говорил? Но нужно ведь понять, что делать! И она повторила:

– Мне маменьку нужно… 

А папенька говорил, отвязывая себя от чудной своей сбруи:

– Маменька спит, нельзя ее тревожить, ей полегче вроде стало… И Петровна у нее в креслах уснула, не будем их тревожить. Ты мне скажи.

– Мне сон снился…

– Страшный? Ну, расскажи, пойдем.

…Он сидел потом у нее на кровати, и говорил так веско, что нельзя было не поверить: «А если он опять придет, ты прямо скажи – мне нужно домой, мне отец велел. А если ему куда одному идти никак не хочется – скажи, я с ним пойду, он военный, я военным был, что ж не проводить, если надо – так и скажи!»

Очень умный человек – папенька. Так говорил, видно, что и во сне его услышали. Потому что только один раз и видела она потом это снежное поле – той же ночью. И уходил по нему, не оборачиваясь, тот военный – или разбойник, – или кто он, – в крови, и говорил себе: «Ну домой так домой, и иди, а я не один пойду, он пойдет, я пойду, товарищи наши пойдут – вот и буду – не один…»

Так оно и устроилось, это потому что папенька: он всегда все делает, как надо, главное – ему не мешать…

…Даже летом следующего года не снилось, и долго еще долго… так долго, что и не узнаешь вначале, когда появится снова: ну, поле какое-то, здесь, под Тулой, много полей, ну приснилось одно старухе… 

А потом из-за гребня вышел военный человек, незнакомый вовсе. И почему-то оказалось, что она его много ниже, смотрит снизу, а он говорит:

– Помнишь, Анастасия, к тебе Анастасий приходил? Так я его знаю, он меня прислал. И батюшку твоего знаю, ты не сомневайся, он тоже тебя ждет – пойдем!

А что бы и не уйти – дети выросли, пристроены, и книгу издала – вот, останется на столике у кровати:

«Сочинения и переписка Кондратия Федоровича Рылеева. Издание его дочери».

…Так и пошли.

Примечания

  1. Батово – небольшое поместье, принадлежавшее Рылеевым в Санкт-Петербургской губернии. ↑
  2. И мать К.Ф. Рылеева, и его сын Александр, проживший один год, скончались в 1824 году.↑
  3. Эту оригинальную конструкцию в кабинете Рылеева для работы с корректурами описал в своих воспоминаниях рассыльный «Полярной звезды» Агап Иванович.↑




End file.
